L'âge de l'ombre
by Matabellenger
Summary: Voldemort a disparu, vaincu par Harry Potter. Le jeune héros en est mort. Qu'advient-il du monde des sorciers maintenant que l'ennemi commun a disparu? Comment reconstruire un monde en guerre? Et si une dictature s'installait?
1. Prologue

FIC POST - TOME 7 (écrite avant)

Voldemort a disparu, vaincu par Harry Potter. le jeune héros en est mort. Qu'advient-il du monde des sorciers maintenant que l'ennemi n'existe plus ? Comment reconstruire un monde après une telle guerre ? Et si une dictature s'installait?

Dans cet univers sombre, quelques-uns (que nous connaissons bien) continuent de se battre et tentent de s'aimer.

**_Avertissement :_** ceci est une fiction, j'ai pris des libertés pour ma fic (notamment le fait que Bill n'ait jamais été mutilé dans cet univers ;-)). C'est ma première fanfiction, cela peut expliquer qu'elle soit courte. Elle date de février 2007. Je n'ai fait qu'explorer quelques pistes, très incomplètes, qui resteraient à développer. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en ferai une version longue. ;-)

_**Disclaimer**_: outre le fait que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc., bien évidemment, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec le texte. La plus grande est que mon histoire se passe après le tome 7. C'est une histoire plutôt courte, en 7 chapitres qui s'interroge sur l' éventualité que la mort de Voldemort laisse la place un régime de terreur encore pire.

_**Prologue**_

_An 1 AV_

-Mon cher Rufus, nous sommes parvenus un accord n'est-ce pas ?  
L'ancien ministre de la magie acquiesça en silence, d'un air sombre. Difficile de faire bonne figure quand on se fait purement et simplement évincer du poste le plus élevé du monde sorcier. Il aurait dû se douter que Dolores Ombrage était une adversaire redoutable. Ses vêtements roses, son physique de petite femme boulotte aux grands yeux de crapaud et sa voix aigrelette trompaient la plupart des gens. Celle qui avait humilié et martyrisé le sacrifié avait pourtant réussi, un an après la disparition de Lord Voldemort, à imposer un changement radical de régime politique, ce que beaucoup n'avaient pas encore compris.


	2. Chapitre 1 Le pire est l'ami du mauvais

_**Note de l'auteur:**_  
Un premier chapitre qui essaie d'expliquer un peu le nouveau régime. Les personnages n'apparaîtront vraiment que plus tard. N'ayez pas peur. ;)  
N'hésitez pas à signaler si vous voyez des fautes ! Tout commentaire sera apprécié ! ;)

_**Chapitre 1 : le pire est l'ami du mauvais**_

Harry Potter avait à peine un an quand il était devenu un héros pour avoir fait disparaître la frayeur de presque tous les sorciers. Seize ans plus tard, la prophétie s' était accomplie : le jeune garçon avait achevé le travail qu'il avait commencé. Il en était mort. Sa tombe aurait dû devenir un lieu de recueillement, de pèlerinage même. Des sorciers de tous âges et de tous bords y auraient déposé des fleurs, seraient venus lui parler des enfants nés après sa victoire, auxquels on avait donné son nom ou celui d'un de ses amis fidèles qui avait pu perdre la vie au cours des sombres heures de bataille.

Oui, dans un monde paisible, dans un monde débarrassé du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dans un monde d'où la peur aurait disparu, les choses se seraient passées ainsi. Mais dans le monde reconstruit des sorciers, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour rendre hommage à l'adolescent. Décision de la Chancellerie de la magie. Les sorciers britanniques n'avaient tiré aucune leçon des périodes les plus noires de l'histoire moldue : la disparition de Voldemort, les règlements de compte avaient fragilisé la société. Des personnages peu scrupuleux y avaient vu le moment qu'ils attendaient pour satisfaire leur ambition. Dolores Ombrage était devenue Grande Chancelière du régime qu'elle avait elle-même créé pour ramener l'ordre dans un monde menacé par la guerre civile. La première de ses mesures avait été d'interdire Poudlard aux enfants de moldus, aux sang-mêlés - l'enfant devant être issu de parents de sang pur- et à ses détracteurs. La Chancellerie tenait des listes extrêmement précises de toutes les naissances. Il était impossible de frauder et l' éducation des Inutiles était assurée par leur entourage, quand ils trouvaient du temps à y consacrer.

Certaines familles s' étaient résignées. Si elles n'étaient pas de sang pur, ou si elles étaient connues pour s'être opposées au régime ou à l'un de ses représentants, elles étaient soumises à la règlementation sur le Travail d'Intérêt Public : dès l'âge de 17 ans, les Inutiles étaient envoyés dans l'une des 27 usines de la chancellerie, soigneusement cachées aux yeux des moldus. Ils travaillaient dix heures par jour, sans interruption, à frapper la monnaie, fabriquer des capes, des baguettes magiques industrielles (la pratique de la magie étant désormais interdite en-dehors de la cellule familiale pour les Inutiles, on leur remettait des baguettes produites en série pour compromettre la familiarité du sorcier et de sa baguette). Aucun des travailleurs n' était payé, à l'exception des contremaîtres, qui devaient obligatoirement être de sang pur. Les familles répertoriées sur les listes noires recevaient chaque jour une miche de pain, dix grammes de thé et cinquante grammes de viande le dimanche, quelle que soit la taille de la famille. Les féculents étaient également rationnés et on ne leur distribuait ni fruits, ni légumes. La chancellerie espérait ainsi les dissuader d'avoir plus de deux enfants.

Arthur Weasley avait été renvoyé, évidemment. Il passait maintenant ses journées à enfermer des baguettes dans leurs boîtes. Sa femme cousait des capes. Quand ils retrouvaient le Terrier le soir, ils essayaient d'oublier que, peu de temps auparavant, leurs enfants étaient promis à un brillant avenir, quand ils n' étaient pas déjà installés. A présent, ils n' étaient plus que cinq. Ron avait suivi son ami jusque dans la mort, entraînant avec lui Peter Pettigrow. Percy avait de nouveau trahi sa famille. Il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Dolores Ombrage et avait obtenu le poste de Chancelier du TIP. Il était venu lui-même remettre à sa soeur cadette son ordre de mobilisation, la rattachant l'usine de textile la plus proche de chez elle, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Les problèmes d'argent avaient été la préoccupation quotidienne pendant de longues années au terrier. Cela leur avait permis de s'adapter peut- être plus facilement que d'autres familles aux restrictions de la Chancellerie. Molly n'avait pas son pareil pour donner l'impression de réaliser des festins avec trois fois rien. Sa nouvelle baguette compliquait la tâche et c'est pourquoi elle s' était rendue dans un magasin moldu et y avait acheté des livres pour apprendre à cultiver un potager. Ils avaient aussi planté des arbres fruitiers et ce maigre supplément de nourriture était le bienvenue. Bill et Charlie étaient revenus vivre auprès de leurs parents après la mort de Ron. Les années de terreur de Voldemort, l'année que la Grande Inquisitrice avait passée à Poudlard et l'incompétence occasionnelle de certains ministères avaient au moins eu le mérite de les habituer à la clandestinité. Malgré l'excellent travail accompli par la Chancelière de l'Information et de la Propagande, Rita Skeeter, le régime ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et des organisations non-gouvernementales s' étaient créées. Il avait cependant fallu presque dix-huit mois pour nouer des contacts et unir tous les groupuscules. Bill avait réussi ce travail de titan et l'ordre du Phœnix s' était agrandi. Dorénavant, la Chancellerie devait compter avec les opérations de sabotage de l'ARES, l'Armée de Résistance et d'Espoir des Sorciers. Les Weasley, Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey menaient la danse maintenant que Dumbledore, Harry et Sirius avaient disparu. Les combats avaient lieu sur deux fronts : la Chancellerie s'ajoutaient les anciens mangemorts. Après de très vives luttes internes, Bellatrix Lestrange avait pris la tête de l'organisation. La Chancellerie n'avait pas poursuivi les partisans de Lord Voldemort, sans les avoir pour autant associés au pouvoir officiel. Les services de renseignement de l'ARES savaient que Lestrange et Ombrage étaient en contact régulier mais les deux femmes se méprisaient tant qu'elles ne travailleraient jamais ensemble au grand jour, à moins de circonstances exceptionnelles. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs conclu aucune alliance et les mangemorts ne collaboraient en aucun cas avec le régime. Ombrage et Rufus Scrimgeour, le Chancelier de l'Ordre et de la Répression traquaient inlassablement les opposants au gouvernement et les éliminaient après des procès expéditifs. Mais ils ne se préoccupaient pas de l'ordre révolu du temps de Voldemort. Les mangemorts, quant à eux, ne désiraient que la revanche. Ils tuaient les opposants au seigneur des ténèbres, se vengeaient des pertes qu'ils avaient subies et continuaient de répandre la marque des ténèbres sur les îles britanniques et dans le reste du monde, sans être inquiét s par le nouveau régime.

Voldemort avait représenté une menace quotidienne pour de nombreuses familles de sorciers qu'il pourchassait et personne ne pouvait oublier les dissensions qui sévissaient même au sein de l'école de magie. Les enfants étaient élevés dans la continuité des opinions de leurs parents et les ennemis étaient déjà déclarés avant même l'entrée au château. Pourtant, même ces heures obscures offraient des moments de paix : le seigneur des ténèbres ne régnait pas, il n'était pas à la tête d'une dictature de l'horreur et lui-même devait se cacher et tenter de compromettre la prophétie qui prévoyait sa fin. La Grande Chancelière n'avait pas à opérer dans l'ombre. Elle était l'autorité. Les Gardes de la Chancellerie Bienveillante, que l'ARES appelaient les Gardes de la Chancellerie des Bouchers, patrouillaient toutes les vingt-sept minutes dans les villes principales. Les sujets du régime devaient se présenter tous les jours au service de recensement des Inutiles, tenu par les citoyens 6h45 et 19h45 avant le couvre-feu. Si quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, les GCB se rendaient immédiatement chez lui et interrogeaient sa famille pour connaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait douze heures pour se présenter au bureau de recensement le plus proche. Passé ce délai, sa famille était arrêtée pour trahison et emprisonnée à Azkaban, qu'on avait agrandie depuis le début du régime, avant d'être exécutée dans les quarante-huit heures. Les journées s'écoulaient selon un rythme invariable : lever à 6h15, recensement à 6h45, début du TIP à 7h, fin du TIP à 19h, recensement à 19h45, couvre-feu à 20h, extinction obligatoire des lumières à 22h. Les Inutiles n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le pays et ceux qui tentaient de rejoindre les pays libres prenaient d'énormes risques. S'ils étaient découverts, ils étaient abattus sur le champ.

Jamais la vie n'avait paru plus désolante. On ne peut pas vivre normalement en des temps anormaux. Mais aucune dictature au monde ne pouvait empêcher les gens de se battre pour un avenir meilleur.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter!


	3. Chapter 2: Underground Be Thy Kingdom

Soit je deviens folle, soit c'est mon ordinateur qui buggue sévère (ou ...). M'enfin, j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté ce chapitre 2 mais apparemment pas...Et en plus, je ne peux plus prévisualiser quoi que ce soit, je vois du blanc...Bon, espérons que ma relecture office a suffi et que le formatage tiendra! Bonne lecture, voici le chapitre 2 et merci aux reviewers! Chapitre 2 : Underground Be Thy Kingdom

-Snowdonia.

Le quartier général de l'ARES était doublement protégé par un sortilège de fidelitas et un mot de passe. Bill Weasley ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Remus Lupin. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Harry avait légué le Square Grimmauld à Lupin et, fort heureusement, la succession avait fonctionné. Ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires : ils avaient vérifié en attirant Bellatrix Lestrange dans les environs qu'elle ne voyait pas la maison et avaient activé le maximum de boucliers autour du quartier général. Cependant, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les ennemis les plus dangereux de l'ARES. Privés de leur maître, ils avaient perdu considérablement d'effectifs et de puissance. Aujourd'hui, le gouvernement était l'ennemi. Les pays indépendants n'étaient jamais intervenus pour venir les délivrer de la dictature, soit qu'ils ignoraient ce qui se passait réellement malgré les émigrations réussies, soit qu'ils préféraient ne pas engager une guerre inter-sorciers.

-Le gouvernement commence à se rapprocher de nous, commença Bill. Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient pu remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis par les GCB. Nous avons nous-même constaté au Terrier que des patrouilles avaient lieu régulièrement au cours de la nuit, malgré notre isolement. Ombrage se sera bien sûr doutée que nous nous opposerions à elle, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'était pas allée aussi loin. Notre réseau de poudre de cheminette a été désactivé. Il faut redoubler de prudence pour chacune des réunions. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir combien de temps le Square Grimmauld va nous protéger. Je suggère que nous commencions dès maintenant à chercher un autre quartier général pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu si celui-là était découvert…

-Si Square Grimmauld était découvert, nous le serions sûrement avec, Bill, interrompit Lupin avec un sourire triste. Je suis le seul ici à pouvoir chercher un autre endroit. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de la journée, moi.

La nouvelle loi sur les Espèces Hybrides, imposée six mois auparavant par le Chancelier de la Réglementation et de la Régulation des Races, Fenrir Greyback, visiblement l'exception à sa propre législation, avait décidé de ne plus envoyer les espèces métissées dans les usines. Elles ne recevaient aucune ration de nourriture et ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs propres moyens ou sur leurs amis. Les Gardes les traitaient comme des moins que rien et il était fréquent qu'un hybride fût battu en pleine rue, selon les bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues. Le gouvernement en arrêtait parfois. On ne les revoyait jamais. Les disparitions ne se comptaient plus depuis le début de la Chancellerie.

-Où en sommes-nous des armes ?

Fred et George se consultèrent du regard et grimacèrent.

-Toutes les formes d'explosifs de notre connaissance sont disponibles. Nous avons aussi créé des fumigènes extrêmement puissants desquels nous pouvons nous protéger par une tenue spéciale. Dans l'immédiat, nous travaillons toujours sur l'amélioration des baguettes. Ollivander est le meilleur. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à créer des baguettes interdisant l'utilisation de certains sorts. Mais on approche, j'ai réussi à utiliser l'expelliarmus contre George…une fois.

-C'est déjà un progrès. Tout notre plan dépend de toute façon de cette réussite…

-Merci Bill, ton optimisme et ta détente vont certainement nous aider à travailler dans un état d'esprit serein…

Bill haussa les épaules d'un air las et continua le tour de table.

-Nous devons préparer l'offensive du journal. , Algie Londubat et moi-même avons relevé les horaires et les lieux de distribution de _L'Informateur. _Le camion quitte l'usine d'impression à 6h05 tous les matins. Il arrive au Chemin de Traverse à 6h55 et dessert ensuite tous les habitants à partir de là. Il termine sa tournée à 7h25. Notre champ d'action est extrêmement limité…

Bill fit apparaître une carte qu'il étala sur la table.

-L'usine est ici. L'espace qui sépare les deux croix rouges que vous voyez ici, à quelques kilomètres, représente le seul endroit où nous pouvons agir, en profitant de l'épaisse végétation et des hauts talus qui entourent la route. Le lieu est parfait pour une embuscade. Le camion est précédé et suivi par deux patrouilles en balai. Chaque patrouille est composée de trois Gardes. Le convoi arrive à la première croix à 6h20 et à la seconde à 6h35. Pendant l'attaque, les patrouilles vont faire en sorte que le camion puisse partir. Il faut donc réussir à les neutraliser et à immobiliser le camion simultanément tout en étant à l'heure au recensement de 6h45…La simulation que nous avons faite montre que nous pouvons réussir l'opération en 12 minutes.

-Nous devons essayer de réduire encore ce temps, intervint . En jouant sur la surprise, c'est possible. Nous avons sept adversaires en comptant le chauffeur. Voici comment se présente le convoi : les trois premiers gardes se trouvent toujours ici, ici et ici; le camion les suit à moins de cinq mètres et les trois derniers gardes forment un triangle derrière lui, comme ceci. Notre groupe devra compter sept personnes qui se répartiront en fonction des emplacements des ennemis. Les trois croix vertes marquent la place de chaque sous-groupe. Après avoir neutralisé les adversaires (nous tablons sur huit minutes maximum, dans l'hypothèse où ils auraient le temps de se défendre), il nous faut une minute pour rejoindre le camion, déverrouiller la porte et envoyer le mutare différé au journal et deux minutes pour s'éloigner, en comptant une minute de marge. Nous comptons sur le fait que les gardes croiront que notre opération visait simplement à les neutraliser symboliquement puisque nous ne déroberons rien.

-Le sort que nous avons mis en place est normalement indétectable. Il fonctionne en deux temps : tout le contenu du journal est modifié pour être remplacé par les articles que nous avons écrits avec Luna, Ginny et Seamus mais le journal continue d'afficher son contenu initial jusqu'à ce que celui ou celle qui a lancé le sort dise _activate_ pour que nos informations apparaissent. Le mieux est de le dire à 7h30, une fois que chaque habitant a reçu son _Informateur_. Certains l'auront peut-être lu avant mais les sorciers seront nombreux quand même à lire notre version. Les versions affichées dans les rues seront également modifiées, ajouta Algie.

-Vous aurez tous compris, reprit Bill, que cette opération est extrêmement dangereuse, mais aussi qu'elle n'est réalisable qu'une seule fois. Par la suite il faudra trouver d'autres moyens de faire passer nos appels. Les tracts et les affiches sont aussi une solution. Il faut simplement redoubler de prudence dans la mesure où ils ne peuvent être mis qu'après l'extinction des lumières et avant le lever. Dean, Neville, Tonks, Maugrey, Mrs Pomfresh, Minerva, le Professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave, Hagrid et Charlie ont effectué un relevé de toutes les patrouilles de la garde. L'un d'entre vous pour expliquer…Tonks ?

-Euh…Alors…ces sept derniers mois, nous avons chacun manqué deux journées d'usine. Le travail a pris du temps parce que si nous avions tous été absents en même temps, la Bouchère et ses sbires se seraient doutés de quelque chose. La situation est simple : chacun d'entre nous a surveillé un secteur précis et a relevé les horaires de patrouille, un jour et une nuit. La deuxième journée manquée, très récemment, servait à vérifier que les horaires ne changeaient pas. Les dix secteurs que nous avons couverts ne sont que quelques endroits parmi d'autres bien sûr, mais ils sont assez stratégiques puisqu'il s'agit, entre autres, de Sainte-Mangouste, de l'ancien Ministère et dorénavant siège de la Chancellerie, du Chemin de Traverse, de Poudlard, de Pré-au-Lard et des deux bureaux de recensement les plus importants. Voici les relevés exacts de chacune des patrouilles, toutes les vingt-sept minutes.

-Encore une fois, dit Charlie, le temps pour intervenir est très court : il faut pouvoir arriver, coller un maximum d'affiches déguisées qui ne seront activées que le lendemain matin et disparaître avant le retour de la patrouille.

-Si seulement nous disposions de capes d'invisibilité…soupira Tonks.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua Bill froidement. Il faut nous contenter des vêtements sombres, des écharpes et des cagoules. Cette opération est pour l'instant la plus simple à mettre en place parce qu'elle ne nécessite pas de baguettes de combat. Nous avons les balais et il faut ensuite agir rapidement. Vingt-sept minutes, c'est plus que suffisant pour coller quelques affiches.

-N'oublions pas, William, qu'il faudra ensuite recommencer tout le travail de relevés, ajouta McGonagall. Le Régime voudra certainement que cela ne se reproduise pas. Peut-être même instaurera-t-il des patrouilles aléatoires et dans ce cas, nous ne pourrons pas non plus recommencer l'opération.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. La tension était permanente depuis cinq ans et l'ARES ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. Les réunions ne regroupaient que les principaux dirigeants de l'organisation –un danger permanent puisque s'ils étaient découverts au cours d'une réunion, la Résistance perdait ses principaux coordinateurs. Pour pallier cette éventualité, des instructions très précises étaient laissées à des personnes dignes de confiance. La pyramide n'était donc pas si accentuée que cela et Bill avait fait en sorte qu'en cas de problème de ce genre, l'ARES se remît rapidement.

-Prochaine réunion lundi prochain à la même heure. Nous mettrons en place l'opération de collage. Je crains que l'attaque du camion ne puisse pas être planifiée avant au moins trois semaines.


	4. Chapter 3: Rendre fou un sage

**NdA: _Désolée pour le cafouillage la dernière fois, il y avait sûrement juste un bug. Chapitre 3 UP, un aperçu d'une journée ordinaire sous une dictature. Peur et arrestation arbitraire au programme. Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 3 : «Il y avait de quoi rendre fou un sage»**

-Bjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour Ginny.

La jeune fille s'assit devant son thé dilué et sa tranche de pain. Ils essayaient de limiter au maximum leur consommation, au cas où le rationnement fût accentué, malgré les risques que cela comportait : faire des réserves était interdit par le Régime.

A force, Ginny s'était habituée. On doit pouvoir s'habituer à manger toujours la même chose dans des quantités réduites. Mais on ne pouvait pas s'habituer à tout.

-Maman ? Des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

Le silence se fit immédiatement autour de la table. Arthur et Lupin échangèrent un regard.

-Je suis allée voir les Granger la semaine dernière…

-Tu ne l'avais pas dit ! J'aurais pu t'accompagner !

-Cela ne changerait rien ma chérie. Son état n'a pas évolué depuis cinq ans ans. La magie n'a rien pu faire pour elle. Ses parents l'ont emmenée chez des guérisseurs moldus qu'ils appellent psychiatres. Selon eux, nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que le temps lui apportera la paix. Elle a perdu ses deux meilleurs amis…

Molly s'interrompit et éclata en sanglots. Ils avaient tous perdu un fils, un frère, un ami, ou quelqu'un qu'ils considéraient comme tel durant la Bataille Finale. La raison d'Hermione avait lâché et la pauvre enfant n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis cinq ans. A présent, elle mangeait toute seule, mais son visage n'exprimait plus aucune vie. Elle n'avait eu aucune expression quand elle avait vu Molly. Cette fois-là non plus elle ne l'avait pas reconnue.

-Nous devrions y aller, ou nous allons être en retard au Recensement, finit par dire Arthur dans le silence qui n'était rompu que par les larmes de Molly.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny ne disait rien. Elle avait perdu le frère dont elle était le plus proche, son amie et…Harry. Harry qu'elle aimait…non, qu'elle avait aimé toute son adolescence. Elle s'efforçait de cesser de l'aimer, de n'y voir qu'un passé définitivement révolu, par peur de ne plus pouvoir vivre non plus. Elle comprenait Hermione et en même temps lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonnée à son désespoir. Elle sentit la main de Bill se poser sur son épaule et se ressaisit. Ses amis, son frère et des anonymes avaient sacrifié leur vie pour un monde meilleur. Elle devait maintenant prendre le relais pour aider à rétablir une démocratie sur les îles britanniques.

-Arthur Weasley.

-Weasley…Weasley…bien. Je suppose que la famille suit. Du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Les agents de Recensement les accueillaient tous les jours par ces mots cruels. La moindre réponse aurait pu leur coûter la vie. Alors tous les jours, dans toutes les circonstances, ils se taisaient.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-Justement, toi ! Il paraît que ton travail se détériore. Tu ferais bien d'y faire attention…

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle avait parfaitement compris la menace. Le travail de chaque Inutile était inspecté minutieusement. Les erreurs étaient comptabilisées tous les mois. Les GCB entraient dans une des usines. Ils portaient le seul uniforme qui eût encore un sens : alors que les Inutiles ne pouvaient plus s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, les gardes arboraient des capes toujours impeccables. Le noir profond des étoffes contrastait avec le rose intérieur des capes et renforçait le symbole de la Chancellerie, imprimé au dos des uniformes. Ombrage avait imposé le furet : l'animal était tourné vers la gauche mais sa tête regardait vers la droite. Une rose était ajoutée derrière, en diagonale, la tige sur la gauche et les pétales sur la droite de l'emblème. Et chaque mois, cet atroce furet pointait le bout de son museau dans les usines. De temps en temps, les Gardes embarquaient un travailleur jugé inefficace par les Services de Comptabilisation. Ginny ne savait pas si son travail s'était vraiment détérioré. Tout le monde savait qu'il arrivait que cette affirmation servît de prétexte aux Services, sur l'ordre de la Grande Chancelière, pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Personne ne protestait jamais. A quoi bon faire disparaître deux personnes au lieu d'une seule ?

Ginny s'assit devant les étoffes qu'elle aurait à coudre aujourd'hui. Le plus dur avait été d'apprendre à coudre comme les anciens moldus. Elle s'abîmait les yeux et les doigts pendant ce travail, son dos souffrait tous les jours le martyre. Et après ? Toutes les travailleuses de l'usine avaient les mêmes problèmes. Au moins, personne de leur famille ou de leur entourage proche n'avait encore été emmené par les Gardes. Elle adressa un sourire à sa mère et à Fleur et se mit bravement à l'œuvre.

Elles travaillaient depuis à peine deux heures quand le silence fut rompu par le bruit des bottes. Ils étaient deux. Chacune des ouvrières releva la tête, espérant qu'aujourd'hui personne ne serait emmené. Et surtout pas soi-même ou quelqu'un qu'on connaissait. Les Gardes commencèrent à patrouiller, distribuant de temps à autres un endoloris de quelques secondes. La cruauté humaine n'avait aucune limite, chacun avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte depuis l'avènement d'Ombrage. Ginny essaya de recommencer à coudre. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. C'était trop dur. Chaque jour, vivre avec la peur au ventre. Chaque jour, se dire qu'un autre de ses proches pouvait disparaître. Elle avait presque envie de se lever et de leur crier de l'emmener, elle et de laisser les autres. A son tour disparaître. Ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter. Peut-être rejoindre Ron et Harry. Mais comment savoir ce qu'on faisait aux gens emmenés ? Chaque jour, cependant, désirer se battre. Pouvoir un jour annoncer à Hermione qu'elle pouvait de nouveau vivre, que tout cela était fini et qu'elles allaient apprendre à surmonter leur peine. Ensemble. Un espoir vain sûrement. Pourtant le seul auquel elle pouvait s'accrocher. Si elle le perdait, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de se battre. Si personne n'espérait, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se battre. Et soudain, elle sentit une boule énorme se former dans son ventre. Les bottes s'étaient arrêtées. Elle leva la tête. Les Gardes se tenaient tout près d'elle. Devant Fleur. Non. Non! Comme si ce simple petit mot, en fonction de l'intensité avec laquelle elle le penserait pouvait empêcher l'inéluctable. Fleur était devenue livide mais elle ne tremblait pas. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle se leva sans un mot et les suivit.

-NON ! FLEUR !

Ginny n'avait pas pu se retenir. Oh, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de baguette ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les stupéfixer tous les deux et s'enfuir ensuite avec Fleur et avec sa mère pour rejoindre les autres ? Et ils partiraient loin d'ici. Ginny se précipita sur un des gardes et le frappa, dans un geste désespéré et ridicule. Les ouvrières étaient stupéfaites et la regardaient d'un air triste. Pourquoi cette jeune fille agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle savait pourtant que c'était le meilleur moyen d'en finir avec la vie. Mais Ginny se moquait bien de tout cela. Fleur était la femme de Bill et ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener. Elle était restée en Angleterre malgré la dictature mais elle n'était pas d'ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'emmener.

-Endoloris !

Ginny fut coupée dans son élan et retomba sur le sol. Elle se tordait de douleur mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait même pas crier son agonie, elle ne pensait qu'à Fleur.

-Ginny, n'oublie pas de dire à Bill que je l'aime. Je vous aime tous. Adieu. Oubliez-moi.

-Non…

Sa voix était faible désormais et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Fleur avait disparu, les ouvrières s'étaient remises au travail. Molly la prit dans ses bras et elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il était 19h15 quand elles arrivèrent au Terrier. Bill, Arthur, Charlie, les jumeaux, Remus et Tonks étaient déjà là. Ils se levèrent à leur approche et comprirent immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Fleur aurait dû être là. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot et se rassirent. Aucun n'avait à cœur de manger quoi que ce soit. La table aurait regorgé de victuailles qu'ils n'auraient pas avalé le moindre aliment. Ginny avait envie de hurler devant ce silence et en même temps, elle le partageait. Leur apathie générale ne signifiait pas qu'ils ignoraient le sort de Fleur, elle signifiait au contraire qu'ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien. Il fallait maintenant se dire qu'elle était morte et continuer le combat. Ils ne l'oublieraient pas mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas la délivrer, que personne ne pouvait plus la sauver, à moins que la Chancelière elle-même décidât de le faire. Et s'ils la revoyaient, ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pourraient plus lui faire confiance, qu'elle serait là pour les espionner pour le compte de la Chancellerie. L'éventualité que l'un d'eux fût emporté faisait partie de leur quotidien et les consignes à respecter dans un tel cas étaient claires : malgré la douleur, malgré l'injustice, il fallait rayer la personne de leurs contacts. Ginny n'y tint pourtant plus : elle se dirigea vers Bill, s'assit sur ses genoux et se blottit dans ses bras, comme au temps où elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille et pas une jeune femme de vingt et un ans. Son frère répondit à son étreinte et ils pleurèrent silencieusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis il fallut se rendre au Recensement. Le régime ignorait le deuil des Inutiles. Bien sûr. Il le créait.

* * *

Voilààà, fin de ce chapitre, encore une fois très court. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'auteur: Chapitre 4 Up! La résistance s'organise et l'attaque du camion est imminente! Découvrez ce qui va en résulter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Une langue qui pense à ta place…**_

Fleur avait disparu depuis maintenant trois semaines. L'ARES avait réduit ses opérations. En trois semaines, ils n'avaient effectué qu'une attaque. Le jeudi précédent, à 6h21, ils avaient attaqué la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander, entre deux patrouilles. Le fabricant de baguettes était seul dans sa boutique : le Régime le croyait visiblement à l'abri de toute action inconsidérée. L'ARES n'agissait pas de façon inconsidérée. Les membres ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se lancer dans une bataille désespérée. Ils avaient étudié les deux sorties de la boutique, les heures de fréquentation et savaient même quels gardes patrouillaient aux environs. Ollivander n'ouvrait qu'à 7h comme la plupart des magasins depuis cinq ans et ni les Citoyens ni les Inutiles ne parcouraient les rues avant 6h30. La patrouille passait à 5h50, 6h17 puis 6h37. Bill, Charlie, et le professeur Chourave s'étaient accordés trois minutes de marge pour ne pas l'attirer par les bruits. Ollivander n'était pas levé. Les jumeaux avaient réussi depuis longtemps maintenant à autoriser l'Alohomora sur les baguettes du gouvernement. L'effraction et le vol s'étaient effectués en silence et sans aucune perturbation. La petite équipe n'avait emporté qu'une dizaine de baguettes mais cela suffirait pour l'attaque du camion. De plus, Fred et George avaient maîtrisé l'expelliarmus et le stupéfix progressait à grands pas. Dans de telles circonstances, toutes les baguettes étaient la bienvenue. Dès que l'équipe était revenue au Square Grimmauld, les jumeaux avaient désactivé le sort de poursuite (un jeu d'enfant puisque la Chancellerie ne l'avait pas modifié depuis trois ans maintenant), rendant ainsi les baguettes impossibles à tracer. La réunion avait cette fois-ci lieu un jeudi. On ne pouvait se permettre de faire les réunions inlassablement le même jour. Les Gardes frappaient dorénavant souvent à l'improviste en plein milieu de la nuit pour vérifier si les gens étaient chez eux. L'arrestation de Fleur n'était pas un hasard. Elle avait eu pour objectif de fragiliser l'ARES. La Chancellerie ignorait que Bill était l'une des personnalités de la Résistance mais elle s'en doutait. Ombrage n'avait jamais arrêté aucun des Weasley parce qu'elle craignait leur renommée : elle savait qu'une insurrection populaire pouvait débuter par un événement aussi anodin que l'arrestation d'un membre apprécié de la communauté. Les Weasley s'étaient toujours illustrés par leur gentillesse, leur générosité et dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient admirés et respectés par de nombreuses familles. Neutraliser Fleur était la seule solution qu'avait eue Ombrage pour frapper la famille.

-Le cambriolage d'Ollivander a été un succès. Nous avons testé les baguettes et elles marchent à la perfection, comme toutes celles d'Ollivander. Bien sûr, il n'est pas possible de retrouver une aussi grande adéquation qu'avec nos anciennes baguettes mais au moins nous pouvons lancer des sorts offensifs et défensifs…L'attaque du camion s'en trouvera donc largement facilitée.

-Nous avons pris du retard dans notre emploi du temps, ajouta Arthur. Voilà ce que nous proposons : mardi prochain, nous mettons en place l'opération des affiches. Pour être efficaces, nous devons frapper aux dix endroits surveillés en même temps. D'après la simulation, c'est un jeu d'enfant : il s'agit d'abord de rendre les balais totalement silencieux, ainsi les gardes ne nous entendront pas arriver de loin. Il suffit d'une personne pour coller toutes les affiches à un endroit donné. Pour cela, c'est Fred et George que nous devons remercier. Leur sort d'agglutinari est une vraie merveille. Je suppose que vous vous êtes tous entraînés à le pratiquer ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence et il reprit :

-Les affiches tapisseront les murs en un rien de temps. Ensuite, chacun rentre chez soi et le contenu des affiches est activée le lendemain matin.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'il n'y aurait aucun débriefing immédiat de l'opération. On ne saurait que le lendemain, pendant le Recensement ou à l'usine si quelqu'un avait été arrêté. A cause des patrouilles de nuit dans les maisons, il fallait réduire au maximum les absences. C'est également pour cela que Bill et lui seraient les seuls Weasley dehors cette nuit-là. En cas de contrôle inopiné, le reste de la famille pourrait occuper les Gardes suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre de rentrer sains et saufs. Ils savaient bien qu'ils risquaient leur vie tous les jours (ils avaient jeté l'horloge depuis longtemps, notamment parce qu'elle pouvait les localiser) pour quelques affiches, quelques opérations de propagande, quelques sabotages. C'était une façon de rappeler à la population qu'on pouvait lutter contre le Régime et de nouveaux combattants les rejoignaient chaque semaine. La majeure partie de la lutte consistait cependant à monter des réseaux de soutien aux hybrides, ce que tous les sorciers n'acceptaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi risquer sa vie pour des espèces que beaucoup considéraient encore comme inférieures alors que des membres de leur famille croupissaient peut-être en prison ou avaient disparu quand ils n'avaient pas été purement et simplement massacrés. L'ARES avait étudié la possibilité d'une attaque de la prison. Elle s'était avérée impossible pour le moment. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et surtout ils n'étaient pas assez armés. S'ils avaient pu recevoir des baguettes de la part de soutiens extérieurs, cette attaque aurait pu être réalisée. Les frontières de la Grande-Bretagne n'avaient jamais été mieux surveillées. Ombrage avait su jouer avec les peurs occidentales du terrorisme et le gouvernement moldu l'aidait dans sa lutte. La Chancellerie avait accès à toutes les bandes des caméras de surveillance installées dans les rues. Des Citoyens assermentés aidaient à la surveillance de tous les moyens de transport moldus et inspectaient tous les bagages en cherchant à annuler les éventuels sorts de désillusion qu'ils connaissaient. Après l'arrestation de plusieurs soutiens à l'ARES, qualifiés de terroristes par les autorités moldues, l'Armée s'était rendue compte qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à déjouer la vigilance de la Chancellerie par ce biais-là. Malheureusement, les réseaux de cheminées étaient surveillés et les portoloins étaient soigneusement contrôlés. Quant à l'arrivée par balai…il ne valait mieux pas y songer. Il fallait alors se résoudre à abandonner l'attaque de la prison pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour Ombrage irait trop loin, peut-être qu'un jour des Citoyens les rejoindraient. Par ce biais-là, ils pourraient disposer de toutes les baguettes dont ils avaient besoin. Pour l'instant, ils faisaient avec les moyens du bord et les réseaux d'entraide et de contre-information étaient les seuls fonctionnels.

-Soyez prudents, dit Molly d'une toute petite voix.

Elle s'inquiétait toujours autant à chaque sortie d'un de ses enfants, de son mari ou de ses amis. Elle ne s'était jamais faite aux risques de l'Ordre du Phœnix et l'ARES ne la rassurait pas plus.

Ginny serra son frère et son père contre elle et ils s'envolèrent. Le transplanage était exclu depuis que le Régime avait établi les mêmes sécurités que pour les sorciers mineurs dans le temps. Tout Inutile qui transplanait était aussitôt repéré et il valait mieux qu'il eût une bonne excuse.

Cette nuit pourtant, l'opération comportait peu de risques. Ils avaient tout étudié. La seule inconnue était l'éventualité d'un contrôle. Elles restèrent dans la cuisine, lumières éteintes, en compagnie de Charlie, Fred, George et Tonks à attendre leur retour. Moins d'une heure trente plus tard, ils revinrent. L'opération avait réussi. Au moins pour eux. Chacun alla ensuite se coucher. A 7h30, ils activèrent les affiches.

_Sorcières et sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs,_

_Nous avons combattu Voldemort pendant des années. Pendant des années, nous n'aspirions qu'à retrouver la paix, qu'à pouvoir rentrer chez nous tous les soirs pour retrouver notre famille. Nous ne voulions plus ouvrir les journaux pour découvrir une nouvelle liste des personnes tuées par les Mangemorts. Nous ne voulions plus vivre dans la crainte que le prochain nom soit celui d'un de nos proches. A chaque rentrée, nous envoyions nos enfants à Poudlard, là où ils étaient encore en sécurité. Les dernières années de liberté de Poudlard ont pourtant été sombres. Voldemort pouvait y intervenir, il pouvait tuer pendant un simple tournoi. On n'apprenait plus à nos enfants à se défendre en cas d'attaque. On niait le retour de Voldemort. _

_Et pourtant il était bien là._

_NOS ENFANTS SE SONT MONTRÉS PLUS COURAGEUX QUE NOUS : ils ont pris leur avenir en main, ils ont décidé eux-mêmes d'apprendre à se défendre, faisant des progrès remarquables en très peu de temps._

_NOS ENFANTS SE SONT MONTRÉS PLUS RAISONNABLES QUE NOUS : ils ont compris que Voldemort n'était pas une chimère. Ils ont compris que la cicatrice d'Harry Potter était réelle et que si Voldemort avait été battu une fois, il pouvait l'être encore. Définitivement._

_NOS ENFANTS SE SONT MONTRÉS PLUS HUMBLES QUE NOUS : s'ils avaient un temps adhéré aux paroles officielles niant le retour de Voldemort, ils ont accepté la vérité plus facilement que nous. Ils se sont préparés à la Bataille Finale._

_NOS ENFANTS SE SONT MONTRÉS PLUS SOLIDAIRES QUE NOUS : ils ont combattu ensemble pendant les heures les plus sombres. Certains en sont morts._

_Ne pas agir aujourd'hui, nier la réalité de la dictature que nous subissons, c'est LEUR FAIRE HONTE. Ne pas comprendre que, si même celui qu'on prenait pour le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps a pu être vaincu, la dictature n'est pas une fatalité. Le retour de Voldemort avait farouchement été nié par une personne : DOLORES OMBRAGE. L'interdiction pour nos enfants d'apprendre à se défendre avait été posée par une personne : DOLORES OMBRAGE. _

_Aujourd'hui, aucun lieu n'a été retenu pour honorer le courage et la force de nos enfants disparus. Mais aujourd'hui, nous pouvons honorer la mémoire d'Harry Potter, de Ronald Weasley, de Dean Thomas, de Justin Finch-Fletchey, de Lavande Brown, de ces enfants qui se sont sacrifiés pour que les listes disparaissent de la rubrique nécrologique des journaux. Ces enfants qui se sont sacrifiés pour un monde meilleur, débarrassé de la peur. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons les honorer par nos actes et par nos comportements. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons les honorer en résistant contre un régime fondé sur la peur. _

_C'EST ENSEMBLE QUE NOUS POURRONS VAINCRE, comme ils ont vaincu ensemble. _

_Si aujourd'hui les listes ont disparu, ce n'est pas parce que plus personne ne meurt ou ne disparaît, c'est parce que les journaux ne publient plus ces listes. Mais depuis cinq ans, les disparitions continuent. Nous les avons tous connus directement ou indirectement :_

-CRIVEY COLIN

-CRIVEY DENNIS

-SLUGHORN HORACE

-TRELAWNEY SIBYLLE

-FLETCHER MONDUNGUS

-JORDAN LEE

-DUBOIS OLIVIER

-BONES SUSAN

-SPINNET ALICIA

-MACMILLAN ERNIE

-ABBOT HANNAH

-ROCADE STAN

-FORTARÔME FLORIAN

-GOUJON DAVE

-DELACOUR FLEUR…

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4, à la fois déprimant et porteur d'espoir, j'espère.


	6. Chapitre 5: Enter the arena

_**NdA**_**:** Merci pour la review Lone Wolf! :) Ca encourage. Voici le chapitre 5.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Enter the Arena.  
**_

-Endoloris !

Fleur n'avait même plus la force de crier. Elle avait perdu le compte des jours. Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée à cause de son travail. Ils voulaient des noms. Ils voulaient savoir qui avait commandité le collage des affiches et qui y avait participé. Elle l'ignorait de toute façon. Et même si elle avait su, elle ne leur aurait rien dit. Ils étaient au courant, bien sûr, qu'elle ignorait tout. Elle n'aurait pas pu résister à un legilimens. Mais ils n'avaient même pas essayé. C'était bien la preuve qu'ils voulaient juste la faire souffrir et la tuer à petit feu.

Elle ne savait même pas si elle était encore capable de parler. Ils la torturaient depuis des semaines sûrement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à Azkaban mais elle ignorait totalement où ils l'avaient emmenée. Elle ne pouvait que se raccrocher au fait que l'ARES était encore active. Elle ne pouvait que souhaiter la mort. Elle connaissait la politique de l'ARES en cas d'arrestation. Elle savait qu'à moins que le Régime s'écroulât demain, elle ne pourrait pas retourner vers sa famille, ses amis, Bill…A quoi bon lutter ? Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer. Si seulement elle pouvait ne pas se réveiller de nouveau. Oh, Merlin !

-Les affiches ont été une réussite. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir combien de personnes les ont lues mais cela importe peu. Nous sommes tous revenus et Ombrage a réagi officiellement, ce qui nous donne du crédit. Elle a, de plus, été incapable de dire où étaient les personnes disparues. La présence de nombreux jeunes parmi elles poussera peut-être d'autres sorciers encore à se révolter. Fred, George ?

-Nous y sommes parvenus. Le stupefix fonctionne maintenant à tous les coups sur nos baguettes. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous entraîner car cela demande une concentration plus importante qu'avec celles d'Ollivander. Ginny a réussi aussi.

-Bien, nous pouvons donc prévoir l'attaque pour la semaine prochaine. La question est de savoir qui va y participer.

-Moi.

Ginny avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves, contre Voldemort quand elle était encore à Poudlard et contre la Chancellerie. Bien que majeure, elle restait la plus jeune de la famille, la seule fille. Ses parents et ses frères, s'ils ne lui contestaient pas le droit de faire partie de l'ARES, auraient souhaité pouvoir l'éloigner de toutes les opérations dangereuses. Ils savaient pourtant que c'était impossible et Ginny ferait partie de l'attaque du camion : elle avait écrit des articles, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour les papiers polémiques. Et surtout, elle avait été à l'origine de cette idée. Bill hocha la tête. Cette fois-là, il n'en serait pas. Tonks, Neville, Lupin, Luna, Seamus et Charlie accompagneraient la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous de plus en plus las. Si la Chancellerie avait réagi officiellement, elle agissait aussi de façon plus vicieuse et leur travail quotidien était devenu de plus en plus dur. Ombrage voulait sans doute les épuiser à la tâche. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que leurs rations avaient diminué alors qu'aucun décret officiel n'avait recommandé cette mesure. Ils avaient heureusement accumulé un certain nombre de réserves ces cinq dernières années. Ils arrivaient aussi, de temps en temps, à déjouer la surveillance dont ils faisaient l'objet et avaient pu se procurer des vitamines moldues par le biais des Granger, qui leur faisaient aussi passer de la nourriture. Si les vitamines n'étaient pas d'une efficacité extrême, elles pouvaient quand même les aider de temps en temps. Pour la nourriture, ils reposaient entièrement sur la générosité des Granger, l'argent légué par Harry ayant été immédiatement réquisitionné par la Chancellerie ainsi que l'avaient été tous les comptes de Gringotts appartenant à des Inutiles.

-Le camion arrive, chuchota Ginny à Tonks.

Nymphadora leva la main pour avertir leurs compagnons. Elle échangea un regard avec Ginny. Ils étaient tous tendus mais ils savaient que le maximum avait été fait pour la réussite de l'opération. Elles devaient maintenant attendre de voir les derniers gardes et lanceraient l'attaque en premier avec Seamus. Luna, Neville et Charlie devraient agir pratiquement simultanément pendant que Lupin se chargerait du chauffeur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris pourquoi la Chancellerie avait instauré cette pratique moldue pour le transport des journaux mais dans l'immédiat, cela leur était bien utile.

-Prêts ? demanda Tonks. Un…deux…trois !

-STUPEFIX !

Les trois voix avaient jailli ensemble du talus où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Les Gardes n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir et tombèrent de leurs balais.

-Expelliarmus !

-Protego ! Stupefix !

Le chauffeur, protégé par sa place à l'intérieur du camion, avait été le seul à tenter quelque chose mais Lupin avait été plus rapide que lui. La surprise avait joué son rôle, ce qui avait permis à l'attaque de se dérouler en quelques secondes seulement. Ils se précipitèrent sur le camion.

-Alohomora !

La porte résista. Elle avait manifestement été mieux protégée que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Après un bref regard, ils répétèrent le sort tous ensemble et la porte explosa.

-Mutare!

Ils s'envolèrent ensuite pour rejoindre leurs habitations et se changèrent avant de se présenter au Recensement. La nouvelle de l'attaque était connue bien sûr mais comme rien n'avait été dérobé et que les gardes n'avaient pas été tués, personne ne leur fit la moindre remarque. A 7h30, Ginny murmura _Activate_ et se replongea dans son travail.

Quand Dolores Ombrage ouvrit _L'Informateur_, elle n'y trouva pas ses articles habituels de propagande sur la qualité sans cesse améliorée des capes et de tous les services offerts par le Régime. Elle n'aperçut aucune interview de Citoyen expliquant à quel point on vivait mieux depuis qu'elle était au pouvoir. Aucun article non plus pour minimiser les actions de l'ARES et prétendre que l'Armée était sous contrôle.

_L'Interview de l'ARES _

_Comme chaque jour, nous vous présentons l'interview d'un Sorcier qui tentera d'expliquer ce que la Grande Chancelière lui a apporté. Cependant, pour une fois, nous avons décidé de donner la parole à un Sujet et pas à un Citoyen._

_«Depuis que Dolores Ombrage est arrivée au pouvoir, la vie n'a fait qu'empirer pour la majeure partie d'entre nous. Le pays est dirigé par une petite élite. Nous n'avons pas pour objectif de nier aux Citoyens leurs droits. Nous voulons simplement que tous les Sorciers aient les mêmes droits. Mes enfants ne pourront pas aller à Poudlard parce qu'ils ne sont pas de sang "pur". Ils ne pourront pas apprendre à faire de la magie parce que leurs baguettes seront fabriquées en usine et que même les sorts expelliarmus ou protego ne sont pas autorisés sur ces baguettes. S'ils sont un jour confrontés à un des Mangemorts qui courent toujours dans le pays et qui continuent de faire des victimes, ils ne pourront pas se défendre. Quelle que soit la situation face à laquelle ils pourraient se trouver, ils ne pourraient rien faire parce que ces baguettes autorisent seulement les sorts pour faire bouillir l'eau, remuer les aliments, faire un lit…des sorts domestiques. Aujourd'hui, nous avons le même champ d'action qu'un elfe de maison autrefois. Nous sommes pourtant des sorciers aussi respectables que n'importe quel Citoyen mais nous ne sommes pas de sang "pur" ou nous n'avons pas adhéré aux décisions de la Grande Bouchère. Un membre de notre famille, toute notre famille, peut être embarquée sans aucune raison par les Gardes. Nous pouvons être tués à tout moment. Nous pouvons disparaître à tout moment. Parce que nous n'avons aucun droit. A ce rythme-là, c'est toute la population sorcière qui va disparaître. Sachez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est à l'abri. Des Citoyens ont été «rétrogradés» au rang d'Inutile et ont eux-mêmes disparu alors qu'ils se croyaient dans les bonnes grâces du régime. Dolores Ombrage pourrait décider demain que finalement elle n'aime plus le rose et enfermer toutes les personnes qui portent du rose. Malgré votre titre de Citoyens, vous ne vivez pas dans une Démocratie. Vous vivez dans une dictature qui ne tourne qu'au bon vouloir de Dolores Ombrage…»_

L'ARES

_L'Armée de Résistance et d'Espoir des Sorciers a besoin de votre aide. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons combattre le régime. Rien ne nous empêche d'agir, comme le montre ce journal trafiqué. Ensemble nous pouvons rétablir une démocratie sur notre pays. Si nous nous unissons, nous pouvons assurer l'avenir du monde sorcier britannique. Vous pouvez tous participer à cette victoire ! Alors que _L'Informateur_ prétend tous les jours que la vie est parfaite pour tout le monde, vous savez tous ce que ce n'est pas vrai. Il existe aujourd'hui des gens qui vivent des rations arbitraires du régime et qui peuvent être massacrés à tout moment._

_N'oubliez pas les combats que nous avons menés ensemble pour débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. C'est dans l'adversité, c'est dans cette lutte que les valeurs d'amitié, d'amour, de liberté se sont imposées. Résister à la Chancellerie, c'est affirmer de nouveau ces valeurs. Alors n'hésitez plus : un autre monde est possible, c'est à nous de l'écrire ensemble! _

* * *

Un code simple s'est caché dans le dernier texte, sur l'ARES. A vous de le trouver. ^^^(Ok, j'ai pas fait dans le code compliqué hein, c'est un classique!)


	7. Chapitre 6: There is always hope

_**NdA: **_Désolée pour le délai, les dernières semaines ont été assez...occupées on va dire. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéressait. Je tentais juste une sorte d'exercice de style qui est une réflexion plus qu'une description.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : «There is always hope»**_

Tonks avait emménagé au Terrier deux ans auparavant. Cela n'avait pas amélioré son sommeil qui illustrait un paradoxe fréquent : plus elle était fatiguée, moins elle arrivait à dormir de façon sereine. Lassée de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, elle se leva et se rendit à la cuisine dans le noir. Elle n'avait plus besoin des lumières pour trouver son chemin dans la maison. Et allumer à trois heures vingt du matin n'était de toute façon pas autorisé.

-Tonks ?

Elle sursauta et lâcha son verre qui cassa en heurtant le sol.

-Reparo.

-Bill ? Merlin, tu m'as fait peur.

Il était assis à la table de la cuisine. Malgré l'obscurité, elle le distinguait convenablement. Leurs yeux s'adaptaient maintenant rapidement au noir. C'était nécessaire pour ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Désolé. Insomniaque ? ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Hmm, on peut dire ça comme ça. Pas moyen de me rendormir.

Elle fit une pause et but un peu d'eau pour se donner une contenance. Puis elle se lança :

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Hmm ? Ca va. Les dernières opérations ont plutôt bien marché et…

-Je ne parle pas de cela, Bill, soupira-t-elle. Et tu le sais. Epargne-moi donc le discours officiel de combattant, tu veux ? Je connais les consignes mais…qu'on n'ait pas cherché à la délivrer, je comprends. Qu'on puisse ne plus avoir d'espoir, je peux comprendre aussi. Mais qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, qu'on ne fasse même pas le deuil, ça je ne comprends pas!

En parlant, elle s'était appuyée sur la table autant pour se stabiliser que pour donner davantage de poids aux mots qu'elle prononçait. Bill la regarda en silence pendant quelques instants. D'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était calme et grave.

-Nous vivons avec la peur de voir quelque chose arriver à quelqu'un que nous aimons tous les jours depuis des années. Ca n'a pas commencé avec Ombrage. Nous ne sommes pas exposés de la même façon, nous n'avons pas les mêmes moyens pour nous battre mais l'inquiétude est aussi oppressante maintenant qu'elle l'était avant. Du temps de Voldemort, nous avions nos baguettes. Si quelqu'un était capturé, ou si l'on pensait que quelqu'un était tombé aux mains des Mangemorts, on pouvait raisonnablement penser le secourir. On pouvait même agir de façon inconsidérée pour le sauver. Il suffit de voir ce qu'Harry a fait quand il a cru que Sirius était au Ministère. Toute inconsciente qu'ait été son action, il y avait un espoir qu'il réussisse. Et l'Ordre a accouru à la rescousse. Aujourd'hui, on ne pourrait pas faire cela. Ce ne serait pas inconsidéré. Ce serait du suicide pur et simple. Il n'y a personne pour venir nous aider. Nous n'avons pas les armes pour agir. Et nous ne savons pas où ils emmènent les ouvrières et les ouvriers qu'ils arrêtent. Fleur…Fleur a probablement été arrêtée pour nous affaiblir qui plus est. Essayer de la localiser et de la sauver –et je pense à ce propos qu'elle est déjà morte-, essayer de la faire revenir parmi nous est impossible et reviendrait à jouer le jeu d'Ombrage. Elle veut que nous commettions une erreur. Arrêter nos proches est un moyen de nous pousser à nous découvrir pour mieux nous exécuter ensuite. Si j'étais arrêté demain, vous savez ce que vous auriez à faire. Et venir à mon secours ne fait pas partie des options raisonnables et envisageables. Cela n'impliquerait pas de m'oublier. Cela n'implique pas d'oublier Fleur. Nous sommes tous bouleversés par son arrestation. Nous avions fait des projets d'avenir, elle et moi, parce que vivre au jour le jour n'est possible que jusqu'à un certain point. Nous étions mariés, nous voulions des enfants, bien sûr. Mais il fallait d'abord débarrasser notre pays de la dictature. Nous ne voulions pas que nos enfants grandissent dans ce monde. Et puis…notre implication dans ce combat excluait que nous ayons des enfants dans l'immédiat…Des enfants naissaient du vivant de Voldemort. Mais quand on savait ce qui était arrivé à Lily et à James et les souffrances qu'Harry avait dû endurer à cause de leur mort…Bien sûr, nous savions que s'il nous arrivait malheur, nos enfants ne seraient pas recueillis par des moldus. Et malgré ce qu'il a eu à endurer, Harry était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien. C'était un dilemme auquel nous étions confrontés tous les jours, Fleur et moi. J'ai peut-être l'air de supporter tout cela. Mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point, ni jusqu'à quand…

Il se tut un moment. Tonks ne reprit pas la parole : elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

-Je me raccroche à la lutte, c'est aussi une manière de lui rendre hommage. Elle est tombée pour son implication dans ce combat alors qu'elle aurait pu rentrer en France au début de la dictature. Il y a différentes façons de faire le deuil. D'une certaine manière, cette étreinte silencieuse que Ginny et moi avons eue le soir de son arrestation était une façon de montrer ce qu'on ressentait tous les deux et de le partager. Cette conversation que nous avons –ou ce monologue pour l'instant devrais-je dire- en est une aussi. Cela peut venir comme ça, quand on ne s'y attend pas forcément. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la cuisine cette nuit. Et puis tu es venue. Peut-être que nous devions parler de Fleur maintenant. Peut-être pas. Mais nous le faisons. Dans la journée, nos pensées sont tournées vers les opérations à venir, vers le travail présent. Peut-être n'y a-t-il finalement que la nuit pour se rappeler que nous ne sommes pas des machines et que nous ressentons de la peine. Mais les gens normaux consacrent plutôt la nuit à se reposer, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Tonks secoua la tête. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle ne l'acceptait pas pour autant.

-Alors la dictature nous enlève même ce droit de pleurer nos morts…

Bill tendit le bras et posa une main sur celles, serrées, de Tonks.

-Elle ne peut pas empêcher cela. Elle peut garder un corps, interdire une sépulture comme elle l'a fait pour Harry, mais elle ne peut pas nier les relations qui ont pu avoir lieu du vivant de ses victimes. Nous n'avons pas oublié Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron et Harry. Maman ne s'en remettra jamais. Il est probable même qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en remette jamais vraiment.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, Bill. Je ne sais pas comment concilier le combat et les pertes qu'il occasionne. Je n'y arrive pas. Parfois je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux tout laisser tomber et aller voir directement Ombrage pour lui dire de mettre à terme à tout cela, même si cela signifie la mort. Nous savions quand nous combattions Voldemort que nous pouvions mourir à tout moment. Nous devions être prudents évidemment mais nous pouvions quand même agir au grand jour. Nous n'étions pas clandestins. Nous avions un vrai emploi, une vraie vie pas cette espèce de sous-vie que nous impose Ombrage. Nous avions aussi une échéance. Quoi qu'on ait pu en penser, nous savions qu'il y avait une prophétie, qu'il y avait une réelle possibilité de se débarrasser de Voldemort, que Harry nous délivre de cette période noire et nous faisions tout pour l'aider dans cette tâche, en espérant qu'il y survivrait et qu'on pourrait ensuite amorcer une vie normale. Vivre dans un monde où les enfants n'auraient pas eu à choisir entre la soumission à un Mage et la liberté au prix d'un combat quotidien alors qu'à cet âge ils sont censés vivre les plus belles années de leur vie, des années d'insouciance et de construction. Mais qui aurait pu croire qu'après la Victoire, il faudrait encore combattre et encore être en danger ? Ne pourrons-nous donc jamais vivre en paix ? Ne pourrons-nous donc jamais cesser de nous inquiéter pour nos proches ? Sirius…Dumbledore…Harry et Ron…Nous ne pouvions pas nous remettre d'une perte qu'il fallait déjà en subir une autre et encore d'autres…Quoi d'étonnant que l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de sa génération ait lâché ? C'est plutôt le fait qu'elle soit la seule qui est surprenant. Et maintenant, le schéma se répète en pire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher sous peine de voir nos proches se faire massacrer. Ombrage peut décider à n'importe quel moment d'embarquer l'un d'entre nous, ou chacun d'entre nous même et personne ne fera rien. Nous vivons dans un monde où la plupart des gens craignent tellement pour leur vie et celle de leurs proches qu'ils préfèrent ne pas agir. Ils subissent en silence, ils veulent vivre, même une vie qu'ils ne contrôlent pas. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils attendent, ce qu'ils espèrent…à supposer même qu'ils espèrent encore quelque chose. Et au milieu de cette apathie générale, les personnes disparaissent et c'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé…

Elle avait maintenant laissé libre cours aux larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant des semaines. Bill se leva, contourna la table et la fit se lever à son tour pour l'enlacer. Il savait que ces larmes étaient la meilleure thérapie qui fût et ne souhaitait pas intervenir. Il la laissa pleurer tout son soûl en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il sentit enfin le corps de la jeune femme se détendre dans ses bras et elle se calma progressivement. Elle s'éloigna de lui et murmura un «désolée». Bill secoua la tête en souriant et, très doucement, il essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait encore sur la joue de Tonks.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher et essayer de dormir encore un peu. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant le lever.

-Vous devriez suivre également votre propre conseil, jeune homme.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et la suivit dans les escaliers.

* * *

_Après celui-là, il ne reste qu'un chapitre, c'est dire que l'action n'était pas le but (et aussi que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ^^). _


	8. Chapitre 7: Le rêve est une seconde vie

**NdA: _Voilà, le dernier chapitre est en ligne pour la fin de ce petit exercice de style. Le titre est une citation de Nerval que j'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop arrivés à la fin. Merci infiniment à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce cours voyage en imagination. Bonne fin de lecture! Merci encore!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : «Le rêve est une seconde vie»**

Tonks et Bill n'avaient pas reparlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue cette nuit-là. Bill avait sûrement raison : la journée était consacrée au travail et au combat. Seule la nuit voyait revenir les sentiments.

L'ARES était passée à la vitesse supérieure. Grâce à Fred et à George, ils pouvaient désormais compter sur des baguettes totalement opérationnelles. Ils n'avaient pas testé les Sorts Impardonnables, ce que personne n'avait relevé : il n'était de toute façon pas question de les utiliser, même contre les agents d'Ombrage. Ou contre Ombrage elle-même. Leurs opérations de propagande avaient fini par payer et le village entier de Pré-au-Lard, ou ce qu'il en restait, s'était joint à eux. Aucun des membres de l'ARES n'était retourné dans les usines, ils ne se présentaient plus aux Recensements. Ils s'étaient littéralement retranchés à Pré-au-Lard et combattaient chaque jour les Gardes de la Chancellerie. Ils tenaient le siège depuis cinq semaines et n'avaient eu à déplorer aucune perte. La population commençait à reprendre espoir et Ombrage était de plus en plus contestée. Il s'en fallait de peu qu'une insurrection populaire la chassât de l'ancien Ministère et rétablît une démocratie. Les journées n'avaient jamais été plus belles qu'en ce moment depuis des années. Enfin il était permis de se dire que tout cela pouvait bientôt s'arrêter. Enfin il était permis de penser qu'un monde meilleur allait être bâti sous peu. Enfin il était permis de faire de vrais projets d'avenir qui ne servaient pas juste à maintenir l'illusion que tout n'était pas perdu.

Une explosion les réveilla brusquement. Un signal! Ils avaient installé des pièges un peu partout autour du village et chaque explosion pouvait être le signe d'une attaque imminente. Ils se levèrent immédiatement, se saisirent de leurs baguettes et se ruèrent dehors. Le spectacle qui les attendait différait complètement des batailles habituelles. Pré-au-Lard était encerclé par une soixantaine de Gardes. Ombrage s'était déplacée en personne. Chacun se prépara au combat. Quelque chose clochait. Ginny n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas seulement la présence d'Ombrage qui lui faisait affirmer cela et il lui suffit de regarder le visage de ses camarades pour avoir la certitude qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ils s'engagèrent cependant dans l'affrontement en prenant bien soin de ne pas se laisser entraîner en-dehors du village. Ils menaient une véritable guérilla et les protections des maisons menaçaient souvent de céder. L'ARES était parfaitement rodée à ce genre d'exercice et les forces étaient équilibrées. Du moins était-ce ce qu'ils pensaient avant que Seamus s'effondrât, touché dans le dos par un sort non verbal alors que son adversaire était en face de lui. Ginny se retourna immédiatement. Devant elle se tenait Bellatrix Lestrange, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Ce petit morveux ne vaut pas la peine que je le tue moi-même. D'autres s'en chargeront très bien et très facilement puisqu'il n'est même pas capable de surveiller ses arrières.

Ginny ne répondit pas et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette.

-Tu trembles petite fille ? C'est donc une caractéristique de ta famille. Ton frère aussi tremblait avant de mourir. Je ne peux pas te dire que cela ne fera pas mal. Je ferai au contraire en sorte que tu souffres avant d'aller rejoindre bébé Potter.

Les combats s'étaient interrompus. Bellatrix n'était évidemment pas venue seule. Ombrage souriait. Elle pensait avoir réussi à faire venir les Mangemorts à son aide. En réalité, ils n'étaient venus que pour eux-mêmes. Bellatrix répugnait à l'idée de laisser ces Gardes de pacotille se charger de ses ennemis. A défaut d'avoir pu tuer Potter, elle se contenterait de sa petite amoureuse. Elle leva sa baguette.

Bill et Tonks étaient dos à dos, chacun ayant à faire face à des Gardes et à des Mangemorts. Les ennemis étaient maintenant à peu près au nombre de quatre contre un. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher à voir où en étaient leurs camarades. Ils se doutaient de toute façon que la situation était la même pour chacun d'entre eux. Luna était entourée par deux Gardes et un Mangemort. Seamus ne s'était pas relevé. Neville se retrouvait devant Rastaban Lestrange, Narcissa Malefoy et Zacharias Smith, qui était entré dans la Garde d'Ombrage dès le début de son règne. Maugrey avait aussitôt été pris d'assaut par quatre Mangemorts et se tenait non loin de Lupin. Remus, immobile, regardait son unique adversaire. Fenrir Greyback le toisait avec un sourire carnassier tout à fait approprié. Le vent soufflait légèrement sur Pré-au-Lard. La tension était palpable. Le silence, qui n'avait jamais été aussi profond avant un combat conduit sous la dictature, rappelait à s'y méprendre celui qui s'était fait avant la Bataille Finale contre Voldemort. Le temps donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté, chacun ayant conscience du caractère décisif de l'événement. Brusquement, le charme fut rompu et des éclairs jaillirent simultanément de toutes parts…

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et les mit sur son nez. La pièce était silencieuse. Il perçut les ronflements de Ron à quelques pas de lui. Le Terrier. Il était au Terrier. Il se frotta le front en silence. Il ne ressentait rien au niveau de sa cicatrice, il avait bien fait le vide dans son esprit avant de s'endormir. Ses progrès en occlumencie avaient été remarquables à partir du moment où Bill Weasley avait remplacé Rogue comme instructeur. Il secoua la tête. De toute façon, son rêve ne concernait pas du tout Voldemort. Il avait presque envie de réveiller Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour leur conter le cauchemar étrange qu'il venait de faire. En même temps, il savait ce que ses amis répondraient : la pression qui pesait sur lui avait augmenté de jour en jour à mesure que la chasse aux horcruxes avait progressé. Qu'il s'éloignât de la réalité à travers ses rêves était alors tout à fait normal. Peut-être. Si rêver d'un avenir dans lequel il était mort pouvait être considéré comme tout à fait normal…

Il avait tenu sa promesse et n'était pas retourné à Poudlard cette année. Il était arrivé à la dernière ligne droite : le combat contre Voldemort pouvait avoir lieu d'un jour à l'autre. Tom Jedusor était mortel.

Le jour commençait à poindre par la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner : les autres n'allaient de toute façon pas tarder à se lever. Ils se levaient tous très tôt depuis quelques temps. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, perturbé par son rêve, quand Mr. et Mrs Weasley entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ? demanda Molly en l'embrassant.

Harry haussa les épaules en une moue qui ne signifiait ni oui ni non. Aucun d'entre eux ne dormait véritablement bien ces derniers jours de toute façon. Prétendre le contraire était inutile et ils le savaient. La question rituelle revenait pourtant tous les matins. Molly écarta Harry de la cuisinière et lui fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle prenait le relais. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, toute la famille Weasley, Hermione et Harry étaient attablés devant leurs œufs et leurs toasts. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des dernières inventions des jumeaux qui se vendaient toujours aussi bien, du dernier match de quidditch qu'ils n'avaient pas pu suivre en direct ou du programme de duels qu'ils modifiaient quotidiennement. Hermione n'avait pas son pareil pour inventer des situations complexes auxquelles ils devaient réagir. Leurs stratégies devaient toujours évoluer et ils apprenaient à s'adapter à des situations qui paraissaient complètement désespérées. Ils n'étaient pas dupes, cependant. Ils savaient bien que le vrai combat serait inattendu et qu'on ne pouvait pas totalement s'y préparer. Ce n'était pas une raison pour rester les bras croisés à attendre. Leurs entraînements réunissaient toute la famille Weasley, d'anciens membres de l'AD, Remus Lupin, Tonks. Alastor Maugrey supervisait le tout en grondant contre le moindre petit écart. Ils suivaient une véritable formation d'Auror et leur instructeur s'avérait extrêmement exigeant. Ils se battaient depuis moins d'un quart d'heure quand plusieurs «plop» retentirent simultanément. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant eux, accompagnés de ses fidèles mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange en tête. Peter Pettigrow rampait à l'arrière, comme toujours. Harry serra la main sur sa baguette. Bien. Enfin. Il était confiant. Il ne s'était jamais senti mieux préparé de toute sa vie à ce qui allait suivre. Voldemort avait les lèvres serrées. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et, selon un accord tacite, comme si tout avait été planifié, ils transplanèrent tous à Godric's Hollow. Ron se planta devant Pettigrow pendant qu'Harry continuait de faire face à Jedusor. L'histoire allait s'achever là où elle avait commencé.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ma fic est en fait partie d'un "Et si?" Et si Voldemort éliminé, une didacture s'installait? Et qui serait dictateur? Ombrage s'est imposée parce que je venais de terminer le tome 5 à l'époque. (Pfiou, oui, ça fait un moment que cette fic dort sur mon PC...) Une fois ma dictatrice trouvée, c'était ce que j'allais faire des personnages qui était préoccupant. L'idée du rêve est classique, mais elle s'est imposée parce qu'elle permet d'expliquer plusieurs choses: l'impression de bribes d'histoire, la brièveté de ma nouvelle, le fait aussi que Bill ne soit pas mutilé (dans un rêve, n'a-t-on pas tendance à idéaliser?) etc. Et à partir de cette fin que j'ai eue tout de suite, il a fallu reconstituer un peu le reste. Voilààà pour la genèse. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagnée sur ma publication , ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus, ça fait découvrir d'autres auteurs à lire! ;)_


End file.
